


slumber

by avapacifica



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Carrying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Napping, Overworking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Watching Someone Sleep, and a nap, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Tony really needs a nap and Bucky is gonna be damned if he doesn't help





	slumber

“Hey Tony?” Bucky asks, entering his workshop. With the other’s fucked up sleep schedule he would most likely be awake. Or at least Bucky thought he would be.

The Winter Soldier had been having some trouble with his arm. Sometimes when it was malfunctioning it would correct itself within a few days. But no such luck this time. His pointer finger and pinkie have been delaying, and it only seems to be getting worse. He hates to bother Tony with this type of thing, he’s already done so much, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand this. 

Bucky glances around the workshop, not entering too far as to not invade Tony’s space. He hasn’t gotten an answer, so he assumes that he might actually be sleeping for once, go figure. Just to be sure though, he calls out again, a little louder this time.

“Tony?”

“Huh?” the scientist grunts. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky sees him pop up from behind a work table, looking like he hasn’t seen a bed in weeks. He stumbles to stand, but steadies himself on the table, trying to make himself look presentable. 

“Were you sleeping?” Bucky asks relieved, but also concerned why it was happening on the floor. 

“Just resting my eyes for a bit.” Tony slurs, “What do ya need?”

His arm could wait.

“Why don’t you let me help you up to your room?” Bucky asks softly, as he starts making his way over to Tony, but he straightens his back and picks up whatever he was working on before he drifted off.

“There’s too much to do.” He responds shaking his head. 

When Bucky gets to the table he gently takes the tools out of Tony’s hands. He puts his hand on his shoulder, steadying the sways that are already coming back. He can’t even stand still for god's sake. 

“At least to the couch then.” he insists, “I’m not leaving until you get at least a few hours.”

Tony often does this. He stays up for days on end, working on god knows what to help god knows who. Then eventually he just, crashes. Bucky wishes he would realize that it wasn’t up to him save the entire world, and at times like these, he needs a little saving. 

Tony’s lips are in a thin line, he knows not to protest. The soldier is getting what he wants, whether Tony needs the help or not, (Which he doesn’t, he swears).

With barely any struggle, Bucky puts his arms under the shorter man’s knees, lifting him bridle style. Tony would be embarrassed if it hadn’t happened so many times at this point. It’s not that it was degrading, he just didn’t like admitting defeat. But Bucky’s arms are so warm, even the metal one, so at least some good comes of this. 

“You spoil me Barnes.” he murmurs as he nuzzles into his chest. Bucky wouldn’t consider helping Tony with basic self care needs ‘spoiling him’, but he stays quiet. At least he’s going along with it. 

They reach the velvety sofa on the other side of the workshop, the one that doesn’t get nearly enough use as it should. He lays Tony down as slowly as he can, his breathing has already slowed and he doesn’t want to interrupt that. Tony’s arms linger around his neck for a moment or two. His eyes are closed already, so instead of kissing his parted lips, (which would probably wake him) he settles for his forehead. 

Bucky gradually takes his place on the ground next to the couch, what with there not being room for the both of them. It’s alright though, he doesn’t mind. Relaxing into the ground, his hands resting behind his head, he knows there’s no other place he’d rather be.

Thankfully, Tony’s breath has slowed even further. Bucky is almost positive he’s completely passed out. His hand is draped over a cushion though, hanging a foot or so away from Bucky’s smiling face.

His metal hand inches towards the other’s carefully, as if the silent movement would be too loud if he went any faster. Their hands are so close, Bucky’s brain sends a signal to his arm to move his fingers slightly closer. The delay is a few seconds, but after the moments are over their fingertips press together. The cool surface still sends a warm feeling to Tony’s chest. Even in his deep sleep, his lips turn up in a grateful smile. He feels loved, and he's forever grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all things I write I wish this would've been longer, but I like it  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
